


Light Pink

by LoveLoveLovix



Series: The Pink Chronicles [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: sensory defensive, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pink Chronicles stories that are too small to stand alone. Each chapter of Light Pink is 600 words or less</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee isn't for young girls, especially young girls who are trying to sleep. Set before the Pink Chronicles begin, immediately after episode 10 of RWBY.

One could tell the exact moment that everything kicked in. The slaphappiness. The “cup” of coffee... three servings fit in her Beacon mug, that thing was _huge_. Talking to Weiss.

One could tell this exact moment because it was when her handwriting began to get sloppier as her fingers began to quiver from the triple high. Her heart started pounding, her eyes raced across the room, searching for her still absent partner, wondering when said partner would return. Her schoolbooks lay on the floor, pushed off the bed in a jerky motion when she realized how late... or rather, early... it was. Not like she could sleep. She had been serious when she tried to tell Weiss she didn't want any more coffee, hell she never wanted coffee to begin with, she hated coffee!

But who was Ruby to refuse a talented, beautiful, older woman when she said she was getting Ruby something to drink? A good leader, the fifteen year old had decided, compromised and occasionally gave into her teammates.

Not on coffee anymore though, never again on coffee. Her heart felt like it was trying to charge out of her chest, like a Grimm on a rampage.

She tried to sleep it off. Sleep, naturally, proved impossible, so she tried to wait it out, but the shaking of her body made it seem hopeless, made it seem like forever.

When Weiss walked in from wherever-the-heck-she-was, Ruby tried to glare at her. She knew immediately it was hopeless. She just wasn't cut out for it. “Your coffee kept me awake,” she complained, her heart quickening.

“That was the idea,” the pale woman noted. “You were studying, after all.”

“I can't study like this!”

“For goodness sake, Ruby, I don't know what's stopping you!”

Ruby held up her shaking fingers in response.

Weiss sighed and hoisted herself up onto Ruby's bunk. She put one delicate hand on top of Ruby's, holding it tight to stop the quivering. “There,” she said. “We'll study together.”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss contemplates her feelings for Ruby... her weakness for Ruby. Set soon after "I Drink Milk."

Throughout her entire eighteen years of life, Weiss had kept her secrets, and for good reason. Some thing weren't worth telling. What would come of confessing that when people hugged her, she felt like she was drowning? What benefit would there be to confiding that the fight that left a scar next to her eye also stole half her vision? She wasn't trying to get anyone's pity, and if they knew, they had something to use against her... the threat of physical contact, the idea that she wasn't fit to attend Beacon Academy.

Maybe that was why even after the two started dating, even after it became incredibly obvious, she could never admit to loving Ruby Rose. Ruby had become her newest vulnerability, her newest weakness, and for every bit she loved it, she despised it just as much.

_Secrets don't last forever._

She shook the thought from her head, cursing it. She'd read that little sentiment in one of Blake's books one day, just something she grabbed from the shelf to make it look like she was too busy to talk to Cardin Winchester. It struck a nerve, though she was too proud to admit it, even to the book... where some emotional, awful part of her wanted to throw the book against the room, her composed facade had her reading on.

_Secrets don't last forever._

_Yes, they do._


	3. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss are trapped in an elevator. Oops. 
> 
> Prompt by codyknight22, set between "I'm Not Shivering Because It's Cold, Darling" and "Control Freak"

Ruby Rose had seriously screwed up.

One moment, she was bragging about Crescent Rose's newest feature, added on in a painstakingly difficult and incredibly awesome forging class. As she and her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, rode the elevator up to their dorm, she pulled the weapon out and extended it to its full form, eager to share the modifications.

The scythe extended with ease. The elevator walls didn't stand a chance.

As the elevator skidded to an abrupt stop, Ruby was flung forward, landing on her weapon and her girlfriend. After a huntress-quick appraisal told her there was no damage to herself or Weiss, she surveyed the elevator. A large slash went right over the buttons. Exposed wires crackled and popped with leftover electricity, and jagged metal stuck out around the gash. Ruby bit her lip. "Oops," she said.

Weiss's eyes were large, and her mouth was open and twisted into a snide expression. For a moment, Ruby cringed in fear of the scolding she was about to get. After a second, though, Weiss's expression faded into a look of exasperation. For better or for worse, the older girl was used to Ruby's antics. "Great," she groaned. "Now what are we going to do?"

Ruby thought, using every ounce of creativity she possessed. "Let's see if we can cut a hole in the bottom and jump down!"

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed.

Ruby smiled sheepishly and tried again. "We could cut a hole in the ceiling! Then you could use your dust like fireworks to get someone's attention!"

No response, but for Weiss narrowing her eyes even more.

The younger girl thought about how to get her girlfriend smiling again. She gently dropped Crescent Rose onto the floor (being careful not to break the elevator even more). "Or we could just take some time… y'know, for us."

"What are you saying?" Weiss demanded.

In response, Ruby kissed her.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the girls felt a sharp tug, and the elevator started to descend. Ruby, on top of Weiss, looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Guess they realized we were missing," she commented.

"Of course they did. We're too important to forget."

"Are you going to put your dress back on?"

Weiss blushed red as roses and reached for the garment in response, pulling it on so quickly that she looked almost undignified for once.

When the elevator stopped moving and the doors were pulled open, both girls were fully clothed (thank goodness). The two looked out into the dorm lobby to see Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha. The tall, blonde woman was the first to speak, shoving her way into the elevator and picking up both girls, squeezing them tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed. "When we heard that the elevator was broken and you guys were nowhere to be found…"

"Yang insisted we come and get you," Blake finished. "We would have done the rescue sooner, but once I realized I'd be pulling you down with Gambol Shroud, and that you guys were five stories upwards, we had to find Pyrrha to make sure that the blades would attach."

Pyrrha smiled and gave a little wave. "Hi!" she said.

"Just one question," Yang said thoughtfully.

Ruby tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Why didn't you just use your scroll to call us and ask for help?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Neither had thought about it, to be honest. It would have saved a lot of time and grief.

Somehow, neither could bring themselves to regret it.


End file.
